


Jet setters

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: Wooyoung and san fly to monte carlo in their private jet...wooyoung has other plans in mind...
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Jet setters

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii I'm back with anotha one :3 I didnt expect the first one to liked so much! So I started writing this after some feedback. I hope its enjoyable, happy reading <3

After a night of long awaited pleasure it was finally morning. The sun beamed through the skylight in wooyoung and san's bedroom, waking them up slowly with its warm glow. Wooyoung lazily reached over to his night table and pressed a button on a remote. The skylights glass gradually dimmed darker and darker until it was opaque and allowed no light through. 

"Damn sun woke us before the alarm-" an annoying beeping rang out through the room wooyoung angrily slammed a button on his alarm clock and huffed. Loving arms came to wrap around his waist.

"Just by a minute love. It's ok" san peppers kisses on the man's neck playfully. A small smile cracks open on wooyoung's face at the action. He turns around and locks lips with his boyfriend passionately.

"Mphhh baby….morning breath…." San grumbles. Wooyoung pouts and hits his chest.

"Hey you should be grateful to have a cute naked beauty in your bed to kiss you every morning….with morning breath!" Wooyoung opens his mouth and breathed hot air towards the others face. San grimaced in disgust and flicked wooyoung's forehead. He rolled away to the side of the bed and sat up to stretch himself.

"Well…better get brushing those pearly whites. We got like 3 hours to spare and 2 of those are for the drive." Said san through a yawn. Wooyoung groaned and got up reluctantly. When he stood he sucked in his breath as a sharp pain shot up his backside. Oh right….the limp was definitely there. He waddled to the on suite bathroom carefully, he could hear his partner snicker behind him. 

The bathroom was large to say the least. Entirely made of white marble and had gold accents here and there on knobs, handles and such. There was a giant floor to ceiling mirror on one side of the room which wooyoung loved the most. He took his appearance very seriously. As a famous person there were days he glorified his body and felt like he was a flawless being; on others he felt ashamed and wanted to hide from the world. Today however, He stood in front of it and took a look at himself- yep definitely wrecked...tastefully of course. San appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist; he rests his head on wooyoung's shoulder, and pressed his naked body against his bare back. warm hands caress wooyoung's soft skin gently, and wander up his neck where multiple hickeys were scattered. 

"Beautiful…" was all that came out of sans mouth. He pressed kisses on the dark spots and let his hands go lower both hands stopped at wooyoung's nipples and teased them in circular motions.

"Can I join you in the shower?" San whispered against wooyoung's ear before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking. Wooyoung bit his lip to hold back a whine. He had to admit they looked good standing naked in the mirror together, and as much as he would love a quick round against it they did have a mission at hand that came first.

"Mm...we can shower together at the villa baby...right now we gotta get ready remember?" Wooyoung detached himself from the man and heads toward the shower. 

"Fair enough, you do remember what I said last night..yeah? I want you to be ready" with that san left the bathroom to go pick out some clothes.

Wooyoung definitely remembers what has been promised he couldn't wait actually, he loved getting a little risky in public. Whether it's in a club, behind a set or in a bathroom stall, he loved the risk factor of potentially getting caught in the act with san. Sure it would probably damage both their careers but hey- when you're this rich and this pretty you could give less of a fuck what happens….maybe? 

Wooyoung finished up quickly so san could use the shower next. He particularly made sure a certain part of him was prepared...for future activities….he dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. While san hopped in the shower wooyoung went out to their walk in closet to see what clothes he'll wear. After much internal debate, he settled on an all black look. He topped it off with a dangly earring, a choker and a big fuzzy faux fur leopard print jacket. 

After putting the look on he went to his vanity to do his makeup. Nothing too fancy today, just something borderline natural incase paparazzi are around. San was out and was changing into his clothes too. Just like wooyoung he opts for comfort than extravagance today. just a buttoned down black pinstripe shirt tucked into black Jeans, secured with a Versace belt. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoned the shirt very low, almost exposing his chest. 

"You can't forget these, they make you look so hot." Said wooyoung as he gently placed the gold framed glasses on sans face. San smiled and kissed wooyoung's cheek.

"Thanks baby. you look stunning, ready to go?" Said san as he adjusted wooyoung's jacket a bit.

"Yeah, we can probably grab breakfast on the jet anyways. come, Let's get all this to the elevator" Wooyoung strides to the corner of the room where the mountain of bags were and took a couple of them out of the room with him. San followed suit; they continued back and forth until everything thing was there. 

They got downstairs to the lot where Wooyoung's team had come to drive the bags to the airport in a separate car. Meanwhile wooyoung was having a hard time choosing which of sans 5 cars they wanted to drive in. 

"What are you feeling today? Sporty? Luxurious? We gotta hurry babe" san whined getting a little impatient too. 

"I know, I know I'm sorry- I just wanna make a statement" wooyoung giggled. He ended up choosing the black Audi to the left, it was the latest model and was recently added to sans collection. They hopped in and were on their way. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

They were already an hour and a half into the drive and wooyoung has already become bored. He looked out the window and sighed watching koreas scenery flash by each mile. He looked over at san who was focused on the road. His hands gripped the wheel lazily yet so firm, wooyoung admired the little veins that decorated those hands so nicely. He instinctively licked his lips at the thought of what those hands were capable of.

"I can see you through the mirror baby. Don't even think about it." Wooyoung frowns at the mans words and leans back in his seat.

"We haven't done anything in this new car yet we should change that dont you think?" Wooyoung mumbles.

"Maybe next time, I can already see the airport" said san.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and sighs. He just wants to be out of this vehicle already, it was tiring. Plus he really wanted to get on the jet for his little thrill ride with his boyfriend. But san was right, they were actually pulling up to the private gate of the airport in no time. San stopped at the valet and let them park his car at the garage. Surprisingly there weren't many paparazzi waiting on them. They were most likely there for someone else but they still took photos anyways. The security team that was waiting for the couple quickly went to work surrounding them from the annoyance.

After checking in and going through customs, they were escorted to the private jet exit. It was just an average jet although wooyoung really wanted to upgrade it soon. maybe after he finds a way to beg his dearest sannie for a yacht, he can do the same for a jet? Regardless, the couple still posed for pictures in front of it. The nice stewardess actually stood through 15 minutes of wooyoung being picky about what poses to do. They thanked her and boarded the jet. The cabin was spacious yet small. Behind the pilots cabin there was a place for the stewardess to prepare meals, then a living space, a small seating area and at the very back was a decent sized bedroom and washroom clumped together. 

Wooyoung let san go to his seat by the window first before sitting right next to him. He sighed in relief when his back finally met with the soft leather cushions. Wooyoung threw is jacket off and hung it on his chair, he reached up above them a got a huge fluffy blanket to cover both of them up. 

"I think I'm gonna get some shut eye first ok?" Said wooyoung lazily. San kissed his forehead and wrapped the blanket over himself too.

"I think I will too actually, I want to have enough energy for later." San closed that statement with a wink. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Wooyoung woke up an hour later. He opened his eyes and looked around, he almost forgot where he was if it weren't for the stewardess standing in the far corner making coffee. He turned to his side to find san not sleeping but typing rapidly on his laptop. Wooyoung sighed and leaned on sans shoulder

"What are you doing sannie.."

"Just some loose ends to type up , nothing too heavy"

"But we're on vacation…" 

"I know love. I completely forgot about this- but don't worry, it will only take me just one day I promise"

"Wha- but- that's one day of you not all to myself!" 

San didnt even tear his eyes away from the screen. He kept typing away as wooyoung whined. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and sunk in his seat as if he just deflated. There was awkward silence, the only dominant sound being sans long fingers obnoxiously typing. Long fingers….wooyoung grinned to himself as a thought popped in his head.

"Do you think...maybe we can play for a bit? You did promise me~" wooyoung whispered in sans ear. 

"I know I did...Sorry woo, I just need to get this done quickly so I can spend even more time with you tomorrow, ok?" San used his baby voice that seemed to sway wooyoung most of the time. It didn't cut it this time wooyoung was still persistent, it's just not in wooyoung's nature to sit and 'listen' no, no….Fuck sans laptop and fuck whatever work needed to be done- 

Perhaps it was time for revenge? 

Wooyoung looked around the jet. The stewardess was in the pilot's cabin, she probably went to give them the coffee and rest a bit. Perfect...he pulled the blanket up so that it laid across their chests. San gave him a questioning look.

"What? You look cold…" said wooyoung innocently. San focused back on his work and wooyoung scrolled on his phone. His other hand however snaked under the blanket, over the hand rests separating their seats and landed on sans thigh.

No reaction.

Wooyoung kept pretending to be interested in his phone as his hand rubbed slow circles on san's thigh. Slow circles turned into sneaky fingers inching closer and closer to san's crotch.

"Wooyoung." San warned. Wooyoung acts like he didn't hear anything. He kept going until he finally got to the prize. San stopped typing and shot wooyoung a death stare.

"What?....I'm just taking what I was promised. Wooyoung teased. He squeezed sans crotch tight making the other man groan. Wooyoung repeated his action but even harder. He watched as san's eyes slammed shut trying to bear the pain. A sly smirk spread across wooyoung's face. He put down his phone, leaned over the chair and let his hands go on auto pilot; undoing the belt, button and zipper like he's done a million times before. He shoved down the waistband of sans underwear and was met with a half hard cock.

"You were getting excited too hm? Don't try to hide it hun... " wooyoung squeezed it again really hard, manicured nails grazing the sensitive skin. An embarrassing noise trickled up sans throat, his hands finally left the keyboard and tried to pry wooyoung's hand off him. To his dismay it was slapped away.

"Nuh uh...I told you I would get you back from last night." He squeezed him one last time before he slid off the chair and onto his knees. The good thing about this blanket is that it was way too big, it literally pooled at the ground. Wooyoung crawled until he was at sans feet and tugged the blanket over him. To any on lookers it really seemed like San was sitting there with a bulky blanket under his desk. 

Wooyoung made a little opening for his face to stick out from under the blanket, there's no way he was gonna pass up witnessing san crumble. San's expression was somewhere between pissed off, pain and pleasure. Wooyoung didn't care, he licked a fat stripe up the length of sans cock slowly, watching as the man above him shuddered. Wooyoung licked again and again, never taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Just...put it in already…" said san through gritted teeth. Wooyoung refused and slapped the tip against his tongue, getting it slick with saliva and pre-cum.

"Hmm Don't wanna…"

"Just fucking do it…"

"Why~ It's so rare seeing you so desperate like this….I can go on for an hour sannie…"

"Wooyoung…"

"What? Is mr.dom mad because he's not in control? How sad…" wooyoung let his teeth graze up and down the length. San hissed at the pain.

"Stop...I'm warning you wooyoung"

"I'm not scared sannie...you would have stopped me ages ago, you want this as much as i-"

The last thing Wooyoung saw before his vision suddenly went black, was sans panicked expression and his fingers frantically pulling the blanket. Although his head was covered, He could hear heels and the familiar clink of teacups.

"I brought some tea Mr.choi may I pour you some?" 

It was the stewardess.

"Oh y-yeah sure" san replied. Wooyoung could hear her rummaging around on her cart for utensils….. wooyoung kept his head as still as he can and took sans balls into his mouth. San covered up a moan with a cough. Wooyoung felt the top of his head get hit by an angry san. It only fueled his fire, his hand stroked the base of his cock while his tongue lapped frantically on his balls. San bit down on his lip and tried to contain himself as the stewardess hands him his cup. 

" by the way where's mr.jung? Shall I leave him a cup too?" 

"Mmph...H-he's in the washroom...I think…"

She gave san a concerned look. His face was red and beads of sweat began to form under his bangs.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything else-"

"I'm fine...I'm ok..j-just...ngh- thanks for the tea we'll be ok for now…." 

With a confused look she took the cart back up to the front and disappeared back into the pilot cabin. The moment wooyoung saw light, was also the moment he felt a stinging burn on his scalp. He was pulled away by his hair from sans cock hastily. Before he could even comprehend what was going on there was a shoe crushing his crotch. Wooyoung let out a pathetic whine.

"I hope you know what you're in for…" san growled. He pressed his shoe harder making wooyoung scream. San quickly removed it, he didn't expect such a loud noise from the man. Hopefully nobody heard that.

"Shut your mouth and get up here. I think you need to be taught a lesson or two…"

Wooyoung tossed the blanket to the side and rose up with shaky legs. He was caught off guard when san suddenly grabbed his hips and spun him around so that his ass was facing him. His pants were undone in an instant and pulled aggressively to the floor along with his underwear. Wooyoung quickly looked over his shoulder to see san lick his palm and pump his cock twice before lining it up with wooyoung's hole. 

"Sannie no- wait! I have lube in my bag i-"

"You don't deserve lube, you'll take my cock raw like this"

"At least stretch me out a little Sanniaaahhhhh" 

Wooyoung was cut off by the burning sensation of san's tip entering him painfully slow. Sure he was a little stretched from the shower but it still did no favors without some lube. Wooyoung gripped the desk in front of him so hard it left scratches. Once he was finally fully seated on sans lap, he wasn't given much time to adjust before san's hips snapped up. 

"Ohhhhhfuuuc-"

A hand flew up to wooyoung's mouth and clamped it shut.

"Such a noisy slut. are you forgetting where we are? Or perhaps you like to be heard hm?

Sans hips snapped up again and again until he was fucking him at a steady pace. Tears welled at the corners of wooyoung's eyes threatening to fall out. But He loved this, He loved to be roughed up. It seems like san's hips were starting to get tired so instead he grabbed wooyoung hips and bounced him on his cock quick and fast. His mouth was now free. As much as he tried to keep his moans to a minimum they still slipped out every now and then.

"Ah...ah sannie too much... " 

Wooyoung could hear san chuckle darkly behind him.

"This is what you wanted….this is what you got yourself into…." Said san between shallow breaths. He pulled wooyoungs arms behind his back and fucked him deeper. Tears of pleasure finally streamed down his face, the feeling was euphoric he felt so full and it stung so good. 

"Touch me….please? Please sannie?...." wooyoung begged. 

"No… you'll cum untouched when I say so slut…" 

Wooyoung whined and bit his lip, he was so close. Cumming untouched drove him crazy it felt amazing but the tension building up to that sensation was grueling.

"San...sannie...please!" 

"Just a little more…" 

"I cant please!!"

"Not until I'm finished with you first"

With that san pulled out, only to slam back in harder. It nearly punched the air out of wooyoung. He braced himself for the next- and when it hit he swore he nearly blacked out. San pounds into him one last time before he spills into wooyoung's hole.

"Go ahead baby…" san whispered. Once again san's palm found itself pressed against the others mouth just in case he was going to scream again- which he did but thankfully it was muffled. White ropes of release splat on the surface of the desk and the ground below them. Wooyoung goes limp and nearly falls off sans lap entirely. He was a shaking mess. His makeup was runny with tears, there was drool leaking off his chin and his hair was absolutely disheveled. A broken moan slipped his lips when san finally pulled him off his cock. He spun him around and laid him sit on his lap sideways like a baby. San pulled away the arm rests so wooyoung's legs could fall on the vacant chair beside them. Wooyoung scrambled for the blanket and covered his body up before anyone comes in. 

"Are you happy now?" Said san.

"Are you?" Wooyoung replied 

"I guess…"

"Then I am too...I got you back...you got to fuck me in the jet….its a win-win situation yeah?"

San smirked and kissed wooyoung's cheek.

"Well when you put it that way…."

"You know I'm right baby and you know it was way better than your stupid work."

"Nothing can compare to your ass woo" 

Wooyoung smiles and snuggles into sans lap deeper. 

"But seriously, I gotta finish this up ok? The earlier this is done the more fun we can have together love." San opened his laptop again and got typing. There was really no reason to try anything else, san had a valid point and wooyoung got what he wanted so he may as well leave the man be. 

"Mind if I cover your cock? I'm going to nap again. I need your thighs as a pillow and I don't want to be tempted" said wooyoung as he tucked some of the blanket across sans exposed crotch. san looked down and gave wooyoung an annoyed look.

"Kidding just kidding get back to work" wooyoung boops san's nose before he let himself fall asleep in his boyfriend's lap while he typed away.

As if on cue the stewardess came in a minute later and served lunch...completely oblivious to the events that just took place….

**Author's Note:**

> I maayyyyyyyyyyyyyy have started another part with another pairing shhhhh~


End file.
